Cosmic Romance
by The DC
Summary: Rosalina and Luigi have some alone time with one another. Rosalina had been sexually depraved for centuries. Luigi decides to open that hidden sexual lust after exploring a new love, deciding he can take on a crazed sexual build up. Very, very lemony. Takes place in my story: "Tale of the Green Comet".


**Greetings! As some of my readers may know, this lemon is directly in accordance in my story **_**Tale of the Green Comet**_**, taking place in between chapter 7: **_**I Feel Safe**_**, and chapter 8: **_**Sweet, Chaotic Romance**_**. Had a ton of requests to write this, and after some time of planning out as to how I can write this (first lemon, not a pro, hah), this is what I have written for my audience to enjoy. Let's all have a wonderful start to the new year of 2014, and a nice read. This is the third person version, as Rosalina's first person and Luigi's first person account comes in later. As always, all feedback appreciated, enjoy!**

* * *

_ Cosmic Romance  
_

"I feel safe", whispered the smiling Rosalina. There was a tint of a seductive tone embedded in Rosalina's voice. The princess gazed at Luigi, leaning in to continue her earlier kissing. It was an unknown sensation to Rosalina, who had received her first kiss mere moments ago. Along with that single sensation, came along a cluster of others that accompanied it. Something inside her, something that felt like an anxiety, but a _good_ anxiety; it was indescribable, but she knew that what she was doing and how she felt—she wanted more.

Looking around the room, Rosalina had used a spell to cast the scene in darkness. Rosalina decided, perhaps a cosmic tint would better suit what she wanted. Shadows from the room immediately began to change shades and colors, with lights from her window seeping in to provide a beautiful texture and image. The room now looked like it was in the abyss of deep space, littered with stars, and all kinds of hues as a result of her spell. Luigi had looked stunned, rubbing his head as gazed in awe of the image.

"You know, this scene is almost as beautiful as you." Luigi uttered. It was in that very statement that Rosalina knew what she wanted, and how she could describe it. The inappropriate thoughts that caused her to fluster and go coy upon mere thought, no longer had that affect. Rather, it fueled this desire she had—the desire for those thoughts to happen to her. Luigi was rather oblivious to this, still gazing at the scene around him; examining every single stroke of color.

"You know, you really could become a painter. I'm sure Professor E. Gadd coul-"

"Oh, you're so silly, Luigi." Rosalina interrupted, her tone of voice abruptly changing. Surprised, Luigi turned around to find Rosalina removing her attire, simply exposing her teal garments to the unsuspecting fellow. Luigi gazed, stunned even more at the sight of her than the room itself. Rather than blush, Rosalina felt the sensation grow stronger, wanting Luigi to do something.

Princess Rosalina's luck was certainly in her favor today, as Luigi was no longer oblivious. Luigi had several thoughts flash his mind before shaking his head to become leveled.

"You know, you don't have to make-"

Rosalina would not stand for this. Intentionally, Rosalina leaned forward, exposing a good amount of cleavage towards her path. How lovely thou art, as Luigi inspected her body tenaciously.

Her platinum blonde her accompanied the silk smooth skin, with her eyes seemingly matching her garments. Such a mystifying blue color in those eyes of her that she craved for—yet something that she could not explain. Her cleavage showed that while her breasts weren't large, they were certainly round, firm, and plump. Rosalina's own buttox was incredibly firm and curved, which isn't known by many as Rosalina's dress prohibits this quality from being seen. Knowing that the man in green gazed through every quality, she could just imagine what was to occur, slightly blushing at the desire and thought. She never experienced this before, nor had she experienced the feeling she inside her. Rosalina began to notice that part of her own panties began to feel rather moist and warm. Understanding what was going on, Rosalina walked over to the plumber, noticing a peculiar bulge.

"Luigi dear, remove your clothes immediately." Rosalina instructed hastily.

"Rosalina, I'm not sure if you-"

Once more, Rosalina interrupted him. She would not have an objection to what she wanted, and what she wanted, was to simply be rigorously penetrated and feel his passion. Luigi had soon noticed that his clothing had suddenly been removed and neatly tucked next to him. Now standing before the intergalactic princess in his boxers, he simply approached Rosalina, watching her gasp at his touch as he lifted her placed her onto the bed. Immediately crashing lips, Rosalina's perfectly soft and delicate ones juxtaposed with Luigi's scared and solid lips, merging as they clashed into one another. Rosalina could feel that warmth grow, grasping Luigi's neck to pull her in closer and deeper. Luigi obliged, as he opened his mouth to allow Rosalina to bury her tongue into his mouth as they swapped saliva, recklessly kissing another in the heat of the moment. Rosalina began to moan, feeling her warmth grow around her thighs. The two broke this kiss, gasping for air as they stared at one another. Rosalina lied before Luigi, who had begun to kiss on her neck, delicately sucking as she moaned in approval and pleasure. Luigi had taken pleasure off of coming into contact with such perfect skin, and leaving his mark as he began to move down towards her bra. In the blink of an eye, Rosalina had become naked, once more using her magic to escalate the romance between the two lovers. Luigi chuckled briefly, as Rosalina smiled, licking her lips in the most seductive manner she could muster in an effort to bait Luigi.

Luigi took the bait, with his mouth covering the erect pink nipples of the princess. Rosalina couldn't help but begin to rub her clit as another hand stroked through Luigi's hair. The sensations were incredible. It was indescribable, but simply amazing to feel Luigi's tongue flick against her nipple and feel as Luigi begin to suck deeper and further into the breast, fitting the majority in his mouth as he flicked his tongue repeatedly against her nipple. Luigi had soon moved his hand to tease her other breast, softly pinching her nipple as Rosalina began to ask further. The ordeal lasted for five minutes until Rosalina briefly rubbed against Luigi's shaft, realizing it could be harder than what it felt like.

"Here, it's my turn." Rosalina commanded, as Luigi removed his boxers in sheer delight and watched Rosalina take his shaft and lick it in her own perverted pleasure. With Luigi lying down, Rosalina was now on top, stroking and licking to satisfy her cravings.

"I want you to be as pleasured as I am." Rosalina moaned, shoving her mouth down Luigi's shaft. Those eyes continued to stare at Luigi, indicating her enjoyment as her head bobbed repeatedly. Those lips of hers, so smooth and soft, it intoxicated Luigi in a realm of pleasure as Rosalina continued to push them down to grasp Luigi. Rosalina wasn't necessarily the best at this, considering this was her first time performing anything like this at all, but she did do damn well for her first attempt. She continued to bob her head, pushing forward to suck all of Luigi as she flicked her tongue in motion against the shaft repeatedly. Just by looking at him, anyone could tell Luigi was about to finish at any moment.

"No no no. Not yet." The both stated in unison, looking at each other before chuckling and the coincidence. Luigi pulled his shaft at of Rosalina's mouth, watching as once more as Rosalina gazed seductively while simply smiling in approval. She was in control—perhaps it was time to change that. Luigi wound up shifting himself to be sitting near Rosalina's bosom. Surpised, Rosalina whispered: "They're just big enough to do that."

Luigi pushed himself between Rosalina's breasts, watching as she pushed her breasts together to massage Luigi's member as he pushed repeatedly towards her face, watching as Rosalina managed to catch his head with her mouth and suck on it. To make sure that Rosalina would continue, Luigi grabbed the extremely erect nipples as Rosalina let out a quick moan, and continued to push himself while toying with her breasts. Once more, Luigi interrupted himself before he could finish, releasing her nipples as Rosalina released the entire breasts and watch Luigi scooch himself off of Rosalina and move towards her thighs.

Rosalina was soaked at this point, with her thighs even becoming moist as the result of their activities. Luigi felt Rosalina tense up as his hand rubbed against her naked thigh. The touch was certainly warm.

"Rosalina, you'll enjoy this. I promise." Luigi whispered, watching as Rosalina's eyes glimmered. Luigi was now in control, smirking as he moved his head to begin licking her clit as inserted finger into her. Surprisingly, Luigi didn't feel a hymen, or anything for that manner.

"Yes Luigi, I know what you're thinking. I am a virgin. I broke my hymen, painlessly. Due to my magic, I can control some aspects of my body, including cellular functions. I'll stop where I am because I want you to please, keep doing what you're doing." She begged. Luigi nodded, continuing his combination as Rosalina squirmed and moaned in delightful passion. Her hand ended up on Luigi's head, prompting Luigi to suck on her clit as he inserted another finger into her, pushing in quickly.

"Luigi…I'm going to-"

"No no no. Not yet." Luigi stammered, laughing as the sexual frustration filled her face.

"I want to finish. I want to feel it. Just fuck me now, please. I want you dearly inside of me, just fuck me and we can finish together, please." Rosalina further begged. Her true dirtiness was seeping out of her at this rate, and it sure was arousing to hear the polite, elegant princess, break her personality in sexual favor. Rosalina continued to lie down, watching as Luigi grabbed her legs, spread them, and slowly pushed them in. _Too slow._ Rosalina protested by pushing herself forward, catching Luigi off guard as she dragged him down to once again resume heavy kissing. Rosalina was tight enough that her entrance wrapped around Luigi's shaft like a wet glove. Her walls were against Luigi, and the moistness and warmth were nothing but fantastic. Luigi continued to push in, kissing Rosalina in response as the two moaned, with Rosalina noticeably louder than Luigi. Her heart panted with her, wanting more as it pounded against her chest. Recognizing how tight she was, she grinded hips with Luigi, causing herself to also grind with his member.

"You're so tight, it's almost unreal…" Luigi panted, continuing to thrust as Rosalina moaned and stared at Luigi before they continued to kiss. Rosalina wanted more of this feeling; she wanted heavier penetration, so she wrapped her legs around Luigi. Admittedly, it hurt at the moment to try to push all of Luigi inside of her, so she refrained from scooting any further than she already was. Perhaps if she continues to get wetter from this, it'll become painless. There was something that was preventing the two from finishing, perhaps a mental effect as they wanted to prolong this as much as possible. Luigi realized this, taking the opportunity to pull out, and turn Rosalina around and situate her on her hands and knees.

"Will doing this make it any better than the other position?" Rosalina curiously questioned. Nodding, Luigi quickly explained about the G-spot and other sensitive areas and how Rosalina would enjoy this much more. Waiting, Rosalina grasped her sheets with her mouth agape as Luigi inserted himself from behind. There was something that felt considerably more pleasurable than her previous position, and Luigi could insert himself nearly-fully this time.

"Please thrust more intensely this time…" Rosalina let out, surprising Luigi as he had tried to remain gentle. Obliging, he grasped his hands on her smooth waist, beginning to rock her hips back and forth as they both moaned. The tempo increased, accelerating as Luigi began to thrust his own hips towards her entrance. Soon enough, the sound of contact was heard, and the bed they were on.

"My god, Luigi, more. I'm begging you, more." She begged, feeling a pressure and tenseness build up. Her breasts swayed back in forth with the rhythm, as Rosalina's neat hair was soon disoriented and messy by her accumulating sweat. Rosalina's face had gone red as she felt herself become penetrated and a sensitive area hit. The moans soon grew louder, with Rosalina begging for her to use all the force he had. Luigi once more nodded, wrapping his arms around her waist as he shoved Rosalina inside of him with full force, causing a scream to be released from her delicate mouth.

"We're not done yet." Luigi barely stated. Rosalina simply lied down quietly, awaiting for what was next as Luigi decided to lie on top of her.

"I've noticed something Rosalina. For a horny little princess like you, you secretly love being on the bottom and controlled like this, don't you?" he whispered. Rosalina simply blushed, reaching and grabbing his member as she dragged him towards her. He had figured out her dirty little secret, but she wasn't going to let him finish where he was going. Luigi adjusted himself to lie opposite of Rosalina, forming a particularly known position of numbers in which both were performing oral on another. Luigi slightly thrusted his hips towards her mouth, delighting Rosalina and Luigi simultaneously. Luigi continued to lick her area, as both moaned and groaned. In mere moments, the two were away from finishing. Pulling out, Luigi had built up enough pressure that some of his member let out some sperm onto her breasts and chests.

"Oh no, I'm sorry Rosalina. Feel free to wipe it off." Luigi apologized, chuckling as he rubbed his head in embarrassment. However, he noticed Rosalina was frowning at him.

"I wanted to finish together." She let out. It was all bait, as Luigi simply went over to Rosalina and began kissing her once more. The two broke the kiss, as Luigi lied down next to Rosalina and instructed her to ride him. Agreeing, Rosalina quickly sat atop, feeling gravity take full course as her entranced plunged into her shaft. Grinding their hips and panting with one another. Rosalina looked absolutely majestic, watching as she clutched her own hair in delight, her pink face radiate pleasure with her mouth open to pant, her breasts bouncing in perfect tempo with her as the milky smooth body rode Luigi. The room's image reflected perfectly off of Rosalina's body, truly encompassing her as the intergalactic princess. The image of seeing such a beautiful princess like this simply caused Luigi to become stiffer, as Rosalina began to bounce repeatedly against him while panting harder. After a few minutes, Luigi wrapped his hands around Rosalina's waist.

Luigi once more interrupted Rosalina, quickly explaining: "It's like a pressure build up, you hate that I interrupt you now, but I promise it's worth it. It's your first time, so I want it to be good. I promise, this is the last time." Luigi explained, with Rosalina once more crashing her lips onto Luigi as the two tongue wrestled.

"I want you to pound me and cum as hard as you possibly can. I want you to fuck me as hard as possible." Rosalina begged, demanding as she grabbed Luigi's shaft. Luigi was stunned at the words. The coy princess truly was a filthy pervert after all. Luigi seated her on his lap, facing away from him as he grabbed her legs and spread them outward for easier penetration. The two once more went at it again, with Luigi's tan skin rubbing against Rosalina's milky white. Luigi could feel himself begin to build up monumentally, while Rosalina's entrance simply felt hot.

"Oh god, Luigi, do things to me. Do whatever. Filthy things. Nasty things. Violate me with your fingers or do something damnit, just make me cum." She begged, as Luigi began to grab her breast while suck on her neck. Eventally, Luigi shifted himself to be lying against her bed, with Rosalina still in the same position, simply now facing the ceiling as Luigi continued to pound into her.

"Faster, please!" she screamed as Luigi released her legs, letting them flail with the pressure of their intense intercourse. Rosalina loved the feeling of being sexually dominated like this. Her nipples could not be any more erect, and her entrance was wet enough that it almost fit Luigi's shaft completely inside of her.

Something inside her was released, as she began to rigorously bounce with Luigi.

"I want you to finish inside of me. Violate my pussy and just have no regard for it. Treat it like meat and use it. Fuck me." She panted, as she turned her neck to shove her tongue into Luigi's mouth, while she grabbed Luigi's hand to motion him to pinch her nipples. She was sweating hard, and she was going to finish with Luigi.

"Harder!" she screamed, before he screams were no longer words, but noises of pleasure and desire. Luigi continued to oblige, determined to stay in control against the sexually deprived Rosalina. His member simply bashed against her vagina, watching as his member wrapped like a glove. Rosalina had simply lost herself in her pleasure, shoving her tongue inside Luigi's mouth further as her lips crashed into his.

"I'm begging you to fuck me and finish inside of me. I want to be filled to the brim, I want—please, I can barely speak. Don't fuck me like I'm a princess, fuck me like I'm-" Luigi interrupted as he began to grab her waist once more and ram himself into her as she screamed in her delight. At any moment, she was going to orgasm. Instinctively, her thoughts where all over the place, and she could barely think as she grabbed Luigi's shaft and shoved all of it inside her, ignoring the accompanying pain as shook and shivered in pleasure while continuing to scream. The very little portion of Luigi that was exposed was soon covered by Rosalina's hand as she fiercely grabbed and jerked the area. Luigi was going to burst.

"Uh…Rosalina, I'm going to cum."

"Do it in me. I want you and every ounce of you. I want to feel it. I want you to fill my pussy…" she begged, as Luigi began to rapidly pound as she screamed. As she screamed, she felt the warmth of his semen fill her insides. Screaming in pleasure, she could feel the seepage on Luigi's member, continuing to jerk him. Luigi wasn't completely finished, as he knew she wanted to finish with him. Without any regard, he began to squeeze her breasts and suck on her nipples as Rosalina's eyes rolled nonstop in this filthy pleasure. The feeling of her body being used like this by the one her heart went out to, and the warmth of the liquid inside of her. She could barely even respond as she began to shake.

"Oh god, I-I love it. I-I'm cumming, your cum, mine, my body, my pussy…" she panted, as she then shrieked loudly while jerking Luigi's member, shaking as secretion leaked profusely from her entrance, while her entrance constricted against Luigi. Every ounce of energy between the two was lost, and Luigi removed himself as he watched a puddle of his liquid seep from the exhausted Rosalina's vagina. Covered in sweat and fluid, she could barely stand to talk as Luigi began to wipe up the remaining mess on the floor. Rosalina halted this by grabbing her nearby wand and removing the mess instantaneously. Luigi stared at Rosalina, who had begun to blush profusely as her actions and attitude filled her head, realizing how she behaved.

Luigi simply smiled and kissed her, as he soon lied down next to her, with Luigi's arms wrapping around Rosalina's waist, and Rosalina's arms wrapping around Luigi's neck.

"I'm um…very sorry. I sound proofed the room but it only made noises louder…sorry." Rosalina stammered, as Luigi assured that all was fine.

"I know that you've been deprived for perhaps hundreds of years. No need to apologize, I certainly enjoyed." Luigi responded, letting out a quick chuckle as Rosalina snuggled into her favorite man in green.

"My first time was very enjoyable." Rosalina commented, the two dozing off with one another in pure bliss.

* * *

**That wraps up portion one of three with this lemon! I won't be adding the two portions immediately as I have my main story to work on. This was my first attempt at literature like this, so I apologize for any qualities! Now for some notes:**

**1.) Obviously, I can't dish out many references like I would normally do, due to the nature of this.**

**2.) Rosalina's sexually wild personality comes off the fact that Rosalina is hundreds of years old. This can be found out in a scene of Super Mario Galaxy 1, in which she reveals she enjoys a particular planet that she only passes by every **_**hundred years.**_

**3.) Hope you all enjoyed!**


End file.
